Continuum: 'MI in 6 Minutes'
by SimTec
Summary: Kiera and Liber8 join forces to infiltrate PIRON to switch out 'Alec's' but a third party gets involved enterfearing with their plans.


Continuum

Season 3 EP 12 "M.I. in 6 minutes"

1 EXT - CONVENTION CENTER - PRESENT DAY

ESTABLISHING SHOT. Piron Technologies outdoor convention. Alec is finishing up the show. There is APPLAUSE.

ALEC: Thank you. Thank you. Now for those of you who have your VIP cards I invite you to take a tour of Halo's R &amp; D and production facilities.

APPLAUSE. People with their cards make their way to an entrance. Alec walks off stage.

ANOTHER ANGLE:

A door OPENS and Alec steps out. Security makes way for the VIPS. Alec shakes hands with the first two in line.

Alec: So, what do you guys think?

Raymond fumbles for something in his pocket.

Charles: Halo is an unparalleled technological marvel Mr. Saddler. Parallel array processing already at the Quantum level? Just wait to the boys hear about this. Specifically how many qubits?

Alec: 30.

Raymond: Ten terraflops. Terraflops, yea.

Charles: Ten, that sounds about right. Just between you and me, we are currently still only running simulations by classical methods.

Raymond OPENS up a piece of paper.

Alec: Stick close by. I'll show you how we managed to make the transition.

Raymond show's Alec the paper he's holding.

INSERT SHOT: "Coming June 15th. HALO. Your guardian for tomorrow."

Raymond: HALO, June 15th.

Alec looks at Patron 2.

Charles: Uhm, he's with me.

They walk down a corridor. Alec is talking with a couple of his advisers.

Raymond: We are going to go afterward?

Charles: Yes. We will go.

Raymond: There's only one place I like to get them.

Charles: Shh. I said yes. Pay attention.

Raymond: Good. Because these get tight on me, especially when I walk. Like right now.

Alec glances them briefly. Charles tries to smile it off.

Raymond: Wedgie.

Charles: QUIET. Good, it better be one, cause if it isn't, I'm going to give you one now. SHH!

Raymond: Shh, yea. Quiet now.

They reach a couple of awaiting buses.

Alec: Alright everybody. From here we will first go to our research and development department. I'll see you there. You two are welcome to join me if you like.

Alec gets into his limo. Charles and Raymond follow. The other VIPS make their way onto the buses.

INSIDE THE LIMO

Alec: So, other than me. What's your guys story?

Charles: We are from out of town actually. I'm a traveling salesman in route to the east coast for another sales convention. I though I'd take my friend along for the ride since his sister happens to live that way.

Alec: You seem to be pretty knowledgeable about advanced processors. Do you sell them?

Charles: You got it..for AMG. I though I'd check you guys out. From what I've seen, Piron must be at least a decade ahead of everybody else.

Alec: Now that we've perfected the chip design and patented it, we will be looking for an outside source to mass produce them. Of course we will still produce the bands for Halo at our facility though.

Charles: Sounds like I just got some inside information.

Alec: Don't tell anybody I told you just yet. We have already decided but won't release that information to the press for a few months.

Charles: Thanks for the insight. The company I sell for is top notch and feel is closest to this kind of technology.

Alec: We might have something in common then. I need a manufacturer who can quickly pick up the pace to start building by our design quickly. The shareholders have a "To Market" date in mind irregardless.

Charles' face sours. He reaches for the button to lower the windows.

Charles: Do you mind?

Alec nods. Charles opens the windows, fanning the air.

Charles: I am so sorry Mr. Saddler. My friend here reminds me constantly why I don't like green beans and cabbage.

Alec grins. Charles and Alec exhale heavily.

Alec: No apology required. You should see how bad it gets in first tier sales. Every time we post a record quarter, it's like this for a week.

Charles laughs.

Raymond: Green beans and cabbage good. I like green beans and cabbage.

FROM OUTSIDE THE LIMO as it drives away, we hear Charles say: Well no more for you this trip, record quarter or not!

They All laugh.

Meanwhile, Just outside Pirons R&amp;D center, Garza watches from a window just across the street. She sees a white limo approach and radios in.

Garza: Travis, Saddlers coming.

She takes another look through her binoculars and sees the tour buses following farther down the street.

Travis (VO): Good. The rest should be close behind. Take your position.

Garza: I'm on my way.

Garza drops what shes doing and heads for a door. Travis watches from across the street. We see the tour buses getting closer. The limo pulls in through another access point into Pirons private parking. The tour buses stop just outside to an unloading zone on the curb.

A VPD surveillance vehicle pulls to the curb down the street from the buses. Kiera and Carlos are inside. Carlos gets out his binoculars. He spots Travis.

Carlos: I've ID'd Travis already. Considering what he's trying to pull off, I didn't think it would be that easy.

Kiera tries to focus in on Travis using her CMR and cannot get a positive I.D.

Kiera: Let me take a look.

Carlos hands her the binoculars. She takes a look and sees Travis.

Carlos: Whats the matter, your thing not working?

Kiera nods.

Kiera: He must be wearing a distortion device.

Carlos: A what?

Kiera: Its a device that keeps you invisible to electronic observation and detection.

Carlos: And here I was thinking he was going to make a public service announcement.

Kiera: The devices were actually developed by liber8 in the future. Apparently they have finally been able to recreate them.

Carlos: If you didn't already know he was using it, then there is no way I can even begin to trust them. Same side or not.

Kiera: I appreciate you going out on a limb like this Carlos, considering the circumstances. Trust me, from this point on there will be nothing they can do, even secretly, that will give them the upper hand, especially without our help.

Carlos: Looks like they are going to make their move..

Carlos and Kiera step out of the car and head up the street.

The people from inside the bus begin stepping off, walking down the sidewalk toward Pirons building, mixing with sidewalk pedestrian traffic.

Travis: Lucas, are we good?

Lucas(V.O): Good to go. Your distortion units are operational. All you need now is a donor identity.

Travis: Lets do this.

Garza appears from around a corner and blends in with the others. Travis approaches from the opposite side.

As Travis walks by the buses. He looks for anybody that might closely resemble him. He spots one and closes in on him.

Travis: How's it going?

Pedestrian: OK. You here for the tour?

Travis: Why yes I am as a matter of fact.

Lucas sees the man Travis is looking at on his computer screen. He runs an identity check. It comes up on his screen.

Lucas: I got him. I'm going to call him away. All you have to do is get his pass.

The pedestrians cell phone rings. He answers and suddenly becomes concerned. The man breaks from the crowd to try and cross the street. Travis stops him.

Travis: Hey, is everything all right man?

Pedestrian: I just got an important call. Looks like I'm not going. Here, you can give my pass to a friend.

Pedestrian gives his pass to Travis.

Travis: thanks.

Travis: What did you tell him? His Mother got ran over or something?

Lucas(V.O.): Nothing like that. I just told him that the police were coming for him on his outstanding warrant. He's got priors. Ok, I got his image as well and it should come up on the device when they scan you inside. Oh...I was also able to clear his record so you shouldn't have any trouble.

Travis: Good job. I'm entering now.

Travis enters the building. Garza has an eye on a female with similar looks.

Garza: Lucas, I've selected my target. Moving in.

Lucas(V.O): Copy that.

Inside the building, the visitors are standing in line waiting to get access. We see security all stands next to a few notable others. From a room close by we see a computer screen showing images of people being scanned to identify them. We see these others along with an image of the man Travis obtained the pass from. The computer clears him for access. Garza walks in a moment later.

Security guards stand around the limo. They are given the clear signal to let Alec get out. One of the guards knock on his window. From inside the limo Alec brings the window down.

Alec: Thank you. I'll be ready in a minute.

Alec rolls the window back up.

INSIDE THE LIMO

Alec: Charles, there's something I've got to tell you. Piron has been doing it's homework. Most, if not all, of the VIP's represent companies we are interested in.

Charles: What are you saying? There's a good chance you would be interested in having our company make the chips?

Alec nods.

Charles: So our meeting was not by chance then? You knew this was going to happen?

Alec: Yes.

Charles and Raymond look at each other and smile.

Alec: I hope you don't mind.

Charles: Hope I don't mind!? All I got to say is where do I sign!?

Raymond: Where do we sign, yea.

They laugh and shake hands.

Alec: Of course there will be formalities. Going through the motions, etc but I believe AMG like you said, is closest to this new technology. Come on, let me show you around.

From outside the Limo, we hear rumble buns quaking another one. The Limo doors fly open.

Back at Pirons main entrance, Kiera and Carlos enter and talk with security. They show their badges.

Carlos: We are here to do a routine check.

The guard nods. Kiera and Carlos walk through checkpoint.

They make their way to the Atrium. We see that the VIPS are grouped together listening to a tour guide. Kiera scans the crowd, becoming concerned.

Carlos: Do you see them?

In another location in the building:

A female employee points down the hall.

Female employee: It's just down the hall and to your right.

Travis: Thanks.

The female employee smiles and leaves. Travis and Garza walk down the hall.

From inside the restroom Raymond comes out of a stall and goes to wash his hands. He looks over at a coat rack and sees a security jacket. He goes to it and puts it on.

Raymond: Oh, boy. Oh, boy, Oh, boy.

He head back to the janitors closet and opens it looking around. He hears something and steps into it. Travis enters. He looks around. Checking to see if anybodies in the room. We catch a glimpse of Raymond standing in the dark in the closet. He remains undetected by Travis. Travis goes to a mirror, looking into it.

Travis: We're in. I'm ready to make the next move.

From Lucas' hideout, he see's Travis on his computer screen via Travis' CMR.

Travis: We're in. I'm ready to make the next move.

Lucas: Ok. We've got a plant in housekeeping who will stop by and get you into maintenance. Go to these lockers you see on the screen and get their uniforms and ID's. From there you will have full access to the building.

Travis: Where is Saddler now?

Lucas: He was last spotted getting onto an elevator and heading up. My guess is he's probably going to his office.

Travis: Perfect. From there we will take him from the top. Keep me updated. I am not going to take that ride empty handed.

Lucas: Chill bro. I've got you covered. I'm getting location updates by the minute.

Travis: Good. Keep it coming. Travis out.

Travis looks over and spots something. He does a double take and sees Raymond standing there with his hand in one side of his vest. Travis freezes for a moment to assess the situation. Raymond slowly pulls his hand out.

Travis: Come on man, what is this?

Raymond reveals his hand, shaped like a gun, he points it at Travis.

Raymond: Stop.

Travis chuckles.

Travis: You going to shoot me with that man?

Travis stomps his foot. Raymond jumps. Travis breaks out laughing.

Charles comes through the door.

Charles: Raymond! What are you doing, Come on! I'm very sorry about this sir. Put that jacket back and come on now! I never should have taken you on this trip I swear to God.

Travis: He was going to shoot me with that thing.

Charles: I'm sorry. Please don't report him. I don't want to get kicked off the tour. Raymond come on now!

Raymond: I'm coming, Yea. Coming.

Raymond waddles his way assisted out the door by Charles. After they exit, Travis mocks his movement while pursing his lips. He breaks out laughing.

Lucas(V.O): Everything all right?

Travis: Couldn't be better.

Charles and Raymond stand outside the restroom to a couple of awaiting security guards.

Security guard 1: He's ready for you now, gentlemen. We will take you to him.

Charles: Please do. And in a hurry if you could. I'd prefer at this moment not to have any delays.

Charles points to the door. Raymond nods. They walk with security to an elevator. Travis listens at the door, the voices fade. He attempts to exit, but the door appears to be stuck shut. He Pulls off the door knob, but the door remains shut.

There's a knock at the door. Garza calls out..

Garza(V.O): Travis, hurry it up.

Travis: I'm right here. The door is stuck. Somethings wrong.

Garza(V.O): Stand back.

Garza pulls something from her pocket. She looks around and places it in the crack of the door. It melts away the lock quickly and quietly. Travis steps out.

Travis: There was two people that left here, did you see them?

Garza: No. I just came from the ladies room.

Travis: I think they are on to us. They must have jammed the door. Lucas are you getting this?

Lucas(V.O): Yes. Saddler just checked into his office. There are no unusual reports or communications. Nothing to indicate you've been compromised, or anybody coming for you.

Travis: Door must have just stuck shut then.

A housekeeping team heads their way. They nod at Travis and Garza.

Meanwhile Kiera and Carlos are standing just outside an elevator.

Carlos stops a tour attendant.

Carlos: We would like to get permission to see Mr. Saddler.

Attendant: Certainly. I will get someone from Security to escort you.

Carlos: Thank you.

Carlos: (to Kiera): I don't like the way this is going. Saddlers conducting his own private tour for a couple of VIPS. We can't have them in the way.

Kiera: We know one of them is a salesman Alec is interested in doing business with.

Carlos: What if he's is one of them? Another one of Travis' convenient deviations without telling us This was not something we anticipated as being part of the plan.

Kiera: We will have to stay closer to make sure then.

Carlos radios in to a van waiting at ground level parking. We see Alec 1 dressed up and waiting.

Carlos(V.O): How's he doing?

Undercover 1: Doing fine. Ready and waiting.

Alec 1: I'm ready Carlos. It's only the suspense that's getting to me now if anything.

Carlos: It won't be much longer. Hang tight.

Meanwhile back on the elevator with Charles and Raymond...

Charles and Raymond, along with a couple of security detail, wait as the elevator heads to the top floor.

Charles and Raymond look at each other. Raymond holds his gut. A security guard notices and quickly presses a button.

Security guard 2: You guys know the rest of the way right?

Charles nods. The elevator stops and the door opens.

The security guards exit.

Charles: Sure. No problem. We've got this. I'm so sorry about my friend here.

The elevator doors close and they continue up.

to be continued...

Part 2..continued

Continuum season 3 Ep 12 "M.I. in six minutes"

...

Charles presses a button on his watch.

Charles: The threat is confirmed. Repeat..the threat is confirmed.

Meanwhile, from a stealth helicopter...

Luther: Copy that Ethan. I'm on my way. ETA 6 minutes. (To another): Engage acoustic dampeners. Speed 643 point 74 kph.

The copter goes silent. The jet engines engage, blasting the copter nearly out of site.

Part 2..continued

Continuum season 3 Ep 12 "M.I. in six minutes"

...

Carlos: (to Kiera): I don't like the way this is going. Saddlers conducting his own private tour for a couple of VIPS. We can't have them in the way.

Kiera: We know one of them is a salesman Alec is interested in doing business with.

Carlos: What if he's is one of them? Another one of Travis' convenient deviations without telling us This was not something we anticipated as being part of the plan.

Kiera: We will have to stay closer to make sure then.

Carlos radios in to a van waiting at ground level parking. We see Alec 1 dressed up and waiting.

Carlos(V.O): How's he doing?

Undercover 1: Doing fine. Ready and waiting.

Alec 1: I'm ready Carlos. It's only the suspense that's getting to me now if anything.

Carlos: It won't be much longer. Hang tight.

Meanwhile back on the elevator with Charles and Raymond...

Charles and Raymond, along with a couple of security detail, wait as the elevator heads to the top floor.

Charles and Raymond look at each other. Raymond holds his gut. A security guard notices and quickly presses a button.

Security guard 2: You guys know the rest of the way right?

Charles nods. The elevator stops and the door opens.

The security guards exit.

Charles: Sure. No problem. We've got this. I'm so sorry about my friend here.

The elevator doors close and they continue up.

Charles presses a button on his watch.

Charles: The threat is confirmed. Repeat..the threat is confirmed.

Meanwhile, from a stealth helicopter...

Luther: Copy that Ethan. I'm on my way. ETA 6 minutes. (To another): Engage acoustic dampeners. Speed 643 point 74 kph.

The copter goes silent. The jet engines engage, blasting the copter nearly out of site.

Back in the elevator...Raymond places a device over the elevator keypad and types something into it.

Charles looks at the elevators indicator level. They are almost there.

Charles: Less than 10 seconds.

Raymond: Almost have it.

On Raymond's device screen we see an indicator that shows that it's reprogramming the elevator system. It's final status display flashes "Lockout Complete."

The elevator doors open. Charles and Raymond step out.

Back on the lower floors on elevator 2...Travis and Garza, in maintenance uniforms, are travelling up on the elevator. It suddenly stops. Travis tries to push a few buttons. Nothing.

Garza: What are we going to do?

Travis (To Lucas): Lucas, we've stopped between floors.

Lucas(V.O): Give me a moment, I'm looking into it.

Meanwhile on elevator 3...Kiera and Carlos are heading up as well. They are being accompanied by a security officer. The elevator suddenly stops.

Carlos: Now what?

Carlos tries a few buttons. Nothing.

Kiera: Let me try.

Kiera Extends her arm, revealing a touch control display screen embedded on her sleeve. She activates a program. It runs.

Kiera: It looks like the program that controls the elevator system has been tapped and locked out by another program. I'm trying to decrypt it now and break its pass code.

The officer looks on in amazement.

Carlos: (To officer): You didn't see anything, alright?

The officer shakes his head no but keeps looking anyway.

Meanwhile at Alec's office...

Alec is sitting at his desk. He presses a button.

Alec: Do you have the whereabouts of my AMG reps?

Female voice: They are on their way now, sir. Sorry for their delay. I believe one of them had to use the restroom.

Alec: I'll say.

Female voice: Excuse me, sir?

Alec: Nothing. Thank you Sarah.

Alec gets up from his desk.

In the hallway Charles and Raymond are talking and looking at a display that shows Halo's specific characteristics. Raymond is pointing at something. We catch them in mid conversation.

Raymond: ..you see what appears to be a natural occurring lattice, but it is actually a result of a self replicating process by something highly organized as a result of an extremely advanced nanotechnology.

As Alec gets closer to them, he begins hearing their conversation.

Charles: Extremely advanced? How advanced could it possibly be based on what is currently possible?

Raymond: Based on this current design configuration, it's projected to be a possibility in say..somewhere between around 30 or 40 years?

Alec: Am I mistaken, or did I just notice your IQ shoot up about a thousand points?

Raymond: I was wondering the same thing myself about you wonder boy.

Alec turns back toward his office.

Charles: Alec, wait. We can explain! (To Raymond): Good going Starkey. I think your alter egos are finally collaborating against you behind your back.

Raymond: What did I do?

Meanwhile back in the elevators...

The indicator on Kiera's sleeve shows "System restore." The elevators begin to operate.

Carlos: Good job. Seems like Travis is trying to take us out of the loop after all.

Kiera: It wouldn't be to their advantage with original Alec on our side.

Carlos: Assuming they don't have long term plans with our 'Alec.?'

Kiera: Or a possible third party involvement?

Carlos: Like Kellogg?

Kiera: We've got to get up there and find out for sure.

Meanwhile in the next elevator...

Travis: Lucas, the elevators have started working again.

Lucas(V.O): I can't explain why that happened. Still no chattering in communications showing any breach or emergency.

Travis: It's possible the protector may be trying to get to him first leaving us to take the fall in the attempt.

Garza: It would be a stupid move on her part considering there is only ONE of her.

Travis (To Lucas): Just to be on the safe side, start on their communication systems. I want to buy ourselves a little more time just to be sure.

Lucas(V.O): Will do. I'll start by rerouting Saddlers calls.

Travis (To Garza): If that no longer stays a viable option, use the detonator.

Garza nods, pulling something out of her pocket. On its screen it shows "Detonation status:Safe" She changes it to show: "Intermediate."

Meanwhile back in Saddlers office...

Alec picks up his phone. Lucas takes the call.

Alec: Sarah, would you get me security, please.

(Lucas' voice is electronically altered to sound like Sarah's)

From Lucas' location...

Lucas (Sarah voice over): What's the matter Mr. Saddler?

Charles (V.O.): Wait, we are here to help you! Let me explain.

Alec (V.O.): In what way this time? Why should I believe you now.

Lucas (To Travis): Travis, did you get that? Somebody else is already there..

From Travis' location...

Travis: I heard. Saddlers being intercepted. (To Garza) Get ready...

Back in Saddlers office...

Charles: Put that phone down. They are listening!

Alec: I hope so.

Charles (To Raymond): SHOW HIM!

Raymond opens a brief case. He hands a stack of papers to Alec. Alec glances the first page.

Alec hangs up the phone.

Alec: These are original contracts between me and Piron. How did you get them?

Charles: Long story. Short story however is we were originally sent to investigate Eshers assassination and found it was Kellogg who hired the hit.

Alec: I'm listening.

Raymond: Look closely at your contract, Kellogg has been slowly working you out of the loop. We have marked showing where the transition in control is taking place.

Charles: Destroying this one will stop his efforts.

Alec: I don't know what to say...who are you guys, really?

Charles and Raymond both look at each other and then pull of their masks. Charles is actually Ethan Hunt and Raymond becomes Dan Starkey. Alec becomes wide eyed.

Ethan: We've been overheard, so there isn't much time. Who ever is after you will speed up their efforts.

Alec: What do they want from me?

Ethan: Logically, since you are being worked out of the loop, they are probably here to take you.

Alec: Kill me?

Ethan: No. You would only be valuable alive. Without you, I'm sure they wouldn't get far. Halo is your invention right?

Alec nods.

Dan gets something out of his briefcase, it looks like a small gun.

Alec: What are you going to do with that?

Ethan: That is a radioactive tracer.

Alec: That is so old school.

Ethan: Exactly. Considering modern methods, they wouldn't catch this right away. This is also very slow acting. We will be able to find you as well as them.

Alec: Wait a minute, you are going to let them take me?

Ethan: From here on, you are going to have to trust us. This is the only way to stop what's happening once and for all.

Dan: It's your decision kid. Now or never...

Meanwhile back in the elevators...

Travis and Garza are waiting to exit.

Travis: Whoever it is up there, we've got to slow down their efforts. They probably know we're coming so we better take the stairs the rest of the way and try and catch them off guard.

The elevator stops and the doors open. They run out and down the hall toward a stairwell access. They enter the stairwell and begin climbing.

Travis: Do it!

Garza pulls out the detonator and pushes the button...

Meanwhile back on the next elevator...

Kiera and Carlos prepare themselves as they approach the top floor. The security guard becomes increasingly worried. Kiera activates her suits protective shield and brings out something which transforms into a gun. The guard faints, falling to the floor. The elevator dings and the doors open just as...

Back in Saddlers office they feel and hear the sound of an explosion rumbling from the floors underneath them. They brace themselves.

SERIES OF SHOTS:

The windows explode every other floor half way up the building.

From basement parking, we see Saddlers limo on fire. From across the way in another surveillance van, Alec 1 and an undercover watch it burn.

Piron security takes action and begins a sweep from bottom up.

There is a panic as hundreds of people try to evacuate.

Back to Saddlers office...

Alec: Ok. Do it!

Dan shoots Saddler in the arm with a radioactive serum.

Alec: I've got a chip under my forearm.

Ethan reveals a device, placing it near his forearm. The device whines as it gets closer to finding the chip.

Alec: Wait, my people can back you up.

Ethan: No. This is strictly a solo operation. You cant trust half the people working for you now.

Alec nods. The device sparks Alec's arm. Alec has a moment of pain over it.

Kiera enters, aiming her weapon.

Kiera: Drop it! And Don't move.

Dan slowly lets go of the gun. It drops to the floor. Ethan drops the device he used to zap the chip in Alec's forearm.

Kiera: Now, slowly step away from Alec.

Ethan and Dan slowly step away from Alec, raising their hands.

Kiera's CMR alerts her to a moving body outside the window. We see an infrared image of a helicopter. She quickly shifts her eyes toward the window but doesn't see anything in the window.

She does a double take..suddenly Ethan rolls to the floor grabbing his zapper. Kiera tries to aim at him to shoot, but Ethan fires his hand held device sending an ion ray that disables her device. She tries to fire but it doesn't work.

The window suddenly blows out. The force of the blast knocks Kiera against Carlos and onto the floor. The force field in her suit protected them both. The helicopter becomes visible outside the window. Dan throws his brief case to the floor, it begins to fume the room dark. Garza stops, coughing, unable to see through the smoke. Travis, using his CMR to see them, tackles Dan to the floor.

Ethan fires a cable from his forearm to the ceiling and uses it to hoist himself up. He looks down, using his special contact lenses, sees through the smoke and finds Travis getting back up, looking around for him. Ethan snaps his connection to land on top of Travis and knocks him to the ground.

Carlos comes around but cant see through the smoke. Kiera gets up and uses her CMR to try and see what is going on.

Both Travis and Ethan get to their feet and grab each other. Travis lands a few blows to Ethan's ribs with little effect. Travis then tries to lift Ethan off his feet, but finds he can't do it. Travis suddenly feels like he's very heavy and weak. He stands, suddenly, a little slumped. Both Dan and Ethan hit the floor, arms out stretched.

Ethan: NOW LUTHER!

The helicopter fires a sound impulse from its speaker. Kiera can see it coming on her CMR.

Kiera: Get down!

The sound wave harmonics build and then unleash into the building. Everybody holds their ears. Others in security who are just arriving are caught off guard and are thrown to the walls unconscious. Windows all along the floor are blown out. Ethan and Dan are the first to get back up..

Ethan then fires a cable to the copter. It secures to it. Kiera is able to get back up. Dan grabs a gun from Ethan's holster and fires at Kiera. The bullets bounce off her.

Dan: That's what I thought.

Ethan: Let's go!

Ethan shoots a cord around Dan, bringing him to his side. They jump out the room sized window. Kiera runs to the window and watches as the copter then vanishes with them into thin air without a trace or sound. She switches on her CMR and can only see it's infrared heat trail.

to be continued...

Part 3 Continuum Season 3 EP 12 "M.I. in 6 minutes"

Kiera looks around the room and notices everybody has been knocked out. Carlos goes to Alec's desk and finds Alec on the floor, he goes to him. Carlos shakes his arm...

Carlos: Hey..Alec, you okay?

Alec wakes up.

Alec: I think so...you should get me out of here. They tried to take me.

Kiera comes to him and helps him up. They head to an alternate elevator. They see Travis and Garza out cold on the floor. They step into the elevator.

Travis and Garza wake up.

In the elevator...

Carlos: We need to get him out of here now, they were probably working with others.

Kiera: They seemed highly capable and in a position to take him even so...

Carlos: Yea, until we cut into their plan. Give yourself some credit, Kiera.

Meanwhile, back upstairs...

Travis and Garza get to their feet.

Travis: What the hell happened? My ears are ringing.

Garza: Travis, Saddlers gone and they left without us.

Travis: Yea, well we will be meeting up with Cameron soon enough. She better be at our meeting point if she knows what's good for her.

Travis: (to Lucas): Lucas, you there?

Nothing. No response. Travis is not getting anything on his CMR.

Garza: You getting anything?

Travis: Dammit. Come on , let's get out of here.

They both take a back stairwell.

Security and ERT responders are helping people throughout the building. An elevator opens at the basement level. Kiera, Carlos and Alec step out. The bomb squad is present and keeping away people.

Agent 1: We are asking people to keep clear of this area for now while We conduct a search and investigation.

Carlos shows his badge.

Carlos: I'm senior officer Carlos Fonnegra. This is Officer Cameron. We need to take Alec Saddler into protective custody immediately. We have a vehicle parked over there.

Agent 1: Please, go ahead Mr. Fonnegra.

Carlos: Thanks.

They go to a white van. Kiera opens the passenger side door and has Alec get in while Carlos knocks on the back door. The alternate Alec steps out. Alternate Alec and Carlos walk back to the parking level stairway access.

From inside the white van...

Kiera gets in the drivers side and drives away. Alec 1 sees Carlos walking back with the other Alec

Alec 1: I knew it. It was you guys all along. How long do you think you'll be able to get away with this?

Kiera: As long as it takes.

Alec 1: We used to be a team once. I scratch your back. You scratch mine, remember? We would have all been better off if we had worked together mutually to solve our problems.

Kiera: We still will, but it will be with the other Alec in charge.

Back to Carlos and Alec 1 as they make their way back into the building...

Agent 1: What is the matter detective?

Carlos: Change of plan. Something just came up. We just got a dispatch about a possible Liber8 suspect at the scene, we will need Alec to identify him.

Agent 1: I highly recommend against it Detective, but proceed at your own risk if you must.

Carlos nods and proceeds with Alec 1 into the stairway access point. They begin their climb up. As they reach the first floor level access Carlos sees Travis and Garza coming down. Carlos shows his gun and catches them off guard. Travis puts up his hands...

Travis: Whoa, whoa whoa. There is no need for that.

Carlos: Give me a good reason I shouldn't!

Travis: Have you seen what we were up against?

Carlos: You planted bombs!

Travis: Relax, it was just a diversion to buy us some time. Nobody got hurt man.

Carlos gives him a look.

Travis: Well, at least not seriously.

Carlos: I just don't like the way you guys do things Travis. You are totally unpredictable.

Travis: We are liber8 man. How else do you think we shoulda done it?

Carlos: You said it. If we are going to stay teamed up, It's going to be done my way. No more unpredictable or unnecessary incidents! You got it!?

Travis: Okay man. Okay. What ever you say. We gotta go!

Carlos withdraws his weapon. Travis and Garza continue down the stairs. They keep an eye on each other until they are out of each others sight.

Meanwhile back on the street...

A white Van pulls into an abandoned warehouse complex. It heads into a building with drive-in access.

From a distance we can see another vehicle approaching the scene.

Back at Piron technologies...

Carlos and Alec 1 are back in Saddlers office. There are cleanup crews already at work.

Alec 1: I should be okay from here.

Carlos: You sure?

Alec 1 nods.

Alec 1: I've got to quickly get up to date.

Alec's personal secretary approaches.

Alec's Secretary: Alec, are you alright?

Alec 1: Fine. You've got the proposed production schedules?

Alec's Secretary hands him a folder.

Alec 1: Thanks. I'll start on these right away.

Alec's Secretary: Good man. We can't miss a day based on these, as you'll see. I'm glad your alright.

Alec's Secretary leaves.

Alec 1: Thanks.

Carlos: Well, I'll be heading back. But in the meantime we will have your back at all times.

Carlos leaves.

Alec 1: Thanks Carlos.

Carlos: You bet.

Meanwhile back at the abandoned complex...

Kiera and Alec 2 are waiting in a room. Travis and Garza enter.

Travis: Well, I was beginning to have my doubts.

Kiera: Just what I was going to say.

Travis: Oh,You don't have to worry about us.

Travis points to Alec. Alec becomes momentarily self conscious.

Travis (Cont..): You've known from the beginning what we have been fighting against. Nothing has changed at least for us.

Kiera: And nothing has changed for me either. Don't get the wrong impression of this situation Travis. I haven't lost sight of the fact that the only thing we have in common at this point is getting back. And from there, we'll just have to take our chances, won't we?

Travis: We'll see. We shall see, protector. (To Garza) Get him secured in the back room.

Garza goes for Alec.

Kiera: Not yet. I'm still getting information we can use for the other Alec.

Travis: You can get it from him in there.

Kiera gives him a look.

Travis: I get it. You don't trust me. Afraid I might leave you in there with him?

Kiera: Considering what just happened earlier, you obviously can't do without my help.

Travis: For your information I can't have him loose in here wondering where he is should we face that same situation. But I can tell you, it won't happen that way again next time.

Lucas enters the room.

Lucas: Hi guys. I've been reviewing your downloads.

Travis: And?

Lucas: Some of the weaponry they used is pretty impressive. I've been trying to find ways to reproduce as well as counteract the effects. It's going to take some time though.

Travis: How much time?

Lucas: Well, for starters, it would help if I had more than only one piece of the time travel device to get a complete record on all weapons created to date. As of 2077 that is.

They look at Kiera.

Kiera: Don't look at me.

They look at Alec.

Alec: Yes I have them in hiding somewhere where it will be safe and I've developed the platform that is capable of uploading and downloading to it.

Travis: You are all of a sudden cooperative.

Alec: Well, quite frankly, You haven't asked. I want to help you guys get back to where you came from and all I want in return is to live my life, here, where I am from.

Travis: You know, realistically, it's not going to be that simple.

Alec: It can be. Look, I get it now. Having knowledge of the future in itself does change it. CPS, Liber8 and the decades of war, I don't want to be part of that. I do not want that to be my legacy. You have to know that most of what I will have done would be to try and prevent that.

Travis: But you see it's outcome none the less.

Alec: Yes. But I also see that unless people make a decision for themselves to be at peace at least with each other it will always be about who is in control and which side you are going to have to take. And until that happens, well, here we are. Why can't that be seen as a possibility?

Travis: Sounds almost convincing, idealistically. Then there is the reality of it all in the end.

Alec: Well, at this point even killing me wouldn't stop what is already taken place. If not me, it would be someone else.

Travis: So what your saying it's better to deal with the devil you do know? Is that what this is? Are you the devil Alec? There is a part of me telling me that somehow, ending you would be the solution to our problems.

Alec: You mean Liber8's, don't you?

Carlos walks in.

Carlos: Am I missing something here?

Kiera: No. You are just in time as a matter of fact. There is something we have to get from Alec before WE leave.

Carlos: I see. Should be no problem then, right?

Kiera looks at Travis.

to be continued...Mission Impossible 6: Continuum


End file.
